Catlantic City
January 29, 2019 ( ) February 8, 2019 ( ) | viewers = 0.103 ( ) | run = 11 minutes | sister = Scaredy Cat | story = Rich Magallanes | writer = Ray DeLaurentis Will Schifrin | story_editor = | storyboard = | previous = Anubis Newbie | next = Scaredy Cat }} Catlantic City is the first segment of the 2nd episode in season 1 of Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty. Synopsis When Felicity brings Miguel to Catlantic City, Miguel is locked up in the pound for being a dog. Characters * Felicity * Miguel * "Commercial Announcer" * Mayor Snowball * Mayor Wags * "Dog" Plot This episode opens with Felicity watching TV as she eats a bowl of popcorn. When the show she's watching goes on commercial, an advertisement for Catlantic City comes on and Felicity is enthralled for Catlantic City has everything a cat could want. After watching the commercial, Felicity goes to Miguel's place in the middle of the night and asks him to go with her to Catlantic City. Miguel eventually agrees and then Felicity grabs Miguel and carries him to Catlantic City. When they get there, Felicity is excited, but she and Miguel soon find out that dogs aren't allowed in Catlantic City. In order to get Miguel into Catlantic City, Felicity puts Miguel in a cat costume and asks him to use a fake name. Then, they enter the gates of Catlantic City and they soon meet Mayor Snowball. After speaking with Mayor Snowball, Felicity and Miguel begin their trip around Catlantic City. Things go well, although Miguel nearly gets caught a few times. Eventually, however, Miguel comes across a mailman and succumbs to his dog urges, shedding his disguise as he chases the mailman up a tree. He then does other dog things before Mayor Snowball has Miguel imprisoned in the pound. Felicity resolves to rescue Miguel and, after visiting Miguel in the pound, learns that the reason dogs aren't allowed in Catlantic City is because Catlantic City is feuding with Newhoundland. Felicity decides to go to Newhoundland and try to put an end to the feud so Miguel will be freed from the pound. After learning that cats aren't allowed in Newhoundland, Felicity disguises herself as a dog and then eventually meets Mayor Wags. Felicity tries to talk to Mayor Wags about ending the feud between Catlantic City and Newhoundland, but ends up getting Mayor Wags to declare war on Catlantic City. The two cities then prepare to fight one another. While this is happening, Felicity breaks into Miguel's cell and tells him what happened. Soon after, Catlantic City and Newhoundland start fighting each other, although it isn't so much fighting as it is irritating each other. Felicity and Miguel soon arrive on the scene and when the two cities see Felicity and Miguel's bond of friendship with their own eyes, Catlantic City and Newhoundland decide to end their feud. The battlefield is turned to a park, which Mayor Snowball names Cat-Dog Park. Mayor Wags suggests calling it Dog-Cat Park instead, but ultimately agrees to let it be named Cat-Dog Park. Felicity and Miguel receive medals for bringing Catlantic City and Newhoundland together and then Felicity, deciding she owes Miguel, decides to let Miguel decide where they go next. Naturally, Miguel picks Newhoundland and while Miguel is having a blast, Felicity isn't having such a good time. Broadcast In the , "Catlantic City" premiered on Nicktoons on January 29, 2019. It reran on Nickelodeon on February 8, 2019. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Stubs